Jesse's Girl
by THEROX4EVER03
Summary: Kim and Jesse had a strong friendship that they thought would last forever. In a weeks time, things begin to change, and they find themselves in turn of events that will forever change their lives and the way they view one another.
1. Chapter 1

"Jesse's Girl"

Chapter One

It was the middle of June in the small town of Irvington, New York. The sun beamed down upon its citizens as they stood around waiting for the festivities to start. It was a day to celebrate life, and it was also a day to remember the victims of cancer. A charity event was created to help raise funds and to gather celebrities and ordinary folks alike to race for a good cause.

A girl stood watching, looking around for any signs that she might get to see her celebrity, meet him or her, and talk about how much she loved them. She covered her eyes with her hand as she turned about in circles, trying to see clearly, but also block the hot sunlight from her eyes.

She soon was giving up hope when she saw him in the distance. He was looking better than ever, as she stared in his direction. She smiled as she straightened out her outfit; light blue jean shorts, and a tank top to match, and then took a deep breathe before calling out his name and getting his attention from afar: "Jesse." She ran toward him through the crowd of people, wishing they weren't there. "Well, well, well. Jesse Abraham Arthur McCartney," she said to him as she came closer, and as she looked toward her favorite TV star.

Jesse turned around to face the young woman. "Kimberly Ann Hill," he said as he looked her up and down and smiled. She looked incredible and just the sight of her had chills running up and down his spine.

Kim screamed as she ran towards him as he opened his arms and enveloped her into a hug. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped back to look at him. "Are you really my celebrity?"

"Yes I am," he said to her as he flashed his famous smile.

Kim just stood there. "I can't believe." She stopped as tears came to her eyes. "Is is really you, or am I dreaming?" She didn't know if it was real.

He walked closer to her. "It's me gorgeous. You are not dreaming, unless I am dreaming the same dream too." He laughed a little as he looked into her hazel eyes.

"It's just been, too long," she said, sadness and desperation evident in her tone of voice.

"I know, almost three years, but I am here," he said trying to believe the reality himself.

"For how long?" She asked not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"All depends," he said. "Will I have a good reason to stay around this time?"

She shook her head. "Please don't start Jesse."

"I don't want to Kim, but." He paused for a second.

She turned her back on him not wanting to hear what he was about to say.

"You told me we could never be." He watched as her whole body shook with his voice.

"I didn't want you to give up your chance, your dream. I knew how much it meant to you to do this. If you stayed, you would have made a mistake. I mean, look at you now. You are doing what you only used to dream: being a star. Not only that, you are a singer too, and a heartthrob to all the girls that see you, even me." She slowly turned around to face him. "If you stayed you would have never been able to do what you are doing today."

"But who said I really wanted that and not more; something else."

"Because you did, and you can't tell me differently. I know you too well. We have been friends since before we were even born." She walked past him as she spoke.

"Well, what if I told you that if I could do it all over again, and turn back time, I would rather stay here in New York then go to L. A." He walked up next to her, trying to get her to look him in the eyes.

"I would think that you were lying and just telling me that so I could forgive you," she smirked.

He looked at her. "Kim, come on."

"What Jesse? You know it isn't true, so I won't make you say it. I am fine with it. I moved on."

"What?" He looked at her surprised when she said that.

"Do you know what, I really have to go. I think the next part of the event is coming up," she said trying to get away from the hurt she placed upon the situation.

"Forget the damn race Kim, talk to me."

"I can't, ok," she said.

He shook his head. "You can." He paused before he spoke again. "What happened to us?" Tears started to appear at the brinks of his eyelids.

"I don't know Jesse. I really don't know."

"You do Kim. You are hiding something from me. I know it, you know it."

"What if I am? What do you care?"

"Damn it I do," he yelled. People around them looked at them before going back to what they were there to do. He touched her arm. "Let's talk, now."

She shook her head. "No."

"Why are you being so stubborn? Of all the years that I have known you, you have never been like this. What has gotten into you?"

"You! You have gotten into me," she yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"I am so confused," he said as he touched his head.

"Don't you think it was hard for me to do what I did? To tell you that I didn't care about you and like you more than my best friend? It killed me Jesse, but I did it because I cared about you, and I still do. We just can't go back to the way things were."

"Why can't we?" He whispered.

"Because you are you. You are Jesse McCartney: the Summerland boy of America."

"What if I would give that all up? What if it would end? Could and would something happen," he said, wanting her to say yes with all of her heart.

"I don't know. We haven't seen each other in years, let alone spoken to each other." Her voice started to settle down as she wiped at her eyes.

"I wanted to call so many times," he said.

"But you didn't."

"You could have called me you know," he said back.

"You wouldn't have answered or called back," she screamed.

"Yes I would have. I would have dropped everything to talk to you, hear your voice, see you."

"But it didn't happen, and whether you want to believe it or not, time can't go back. Things cannot change what happened." She was becoming upset again, and he could tell.

"I don't want to think about the past. I want to think about the here and now."

Before Kim could begin to speak again, the announcer of the event spoke up. "If I could have Kimberly Hill and Jesse McCartney along with Brittany Swass and Vin Diesel come up to the raceway, it would be great."

Kim looked at him. "I am not going up there." She pointed to the area as she spoke.

"Why not. We are here to do this, to race for a good cause."

"I just can't Jesse."

"Let's forget we know each other. Brit and Vin sure don't. Let's just go out there as fan meeting celebrity of their dreams and raise funds for the cancer society. Your grandmother would love it."

"Grammy," Kim said as more tears came down her face.

"She would be so proud of you, even though she already is," Jesse smiled at her. "And if you want, we can go our separate ways after this. We can go back to the way things were." He got closer to her and wiped away some tears with his thumb.

Kim looked at him. 'He is telling the truth Kim. You can just forget you know him like you have been doing all of these years,' she said to herself. She soon nodded her head. "Ok, let's get this over with."

He smiled at her. "That's my girl."

Kim blushed as he took her hand into his.

"On your mark...get set...go!"

And they were off; off in a world on their own.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesse's Girl"

Chapter Two

"I cannot believe we just did that," Kim laughed as her and Jesse made their way out to their cars. The sun was still high in the sky as they walked side by side, hand in hand.

"Come on now," Jesse said. "I could so see us doing that." He kicked a stone to the side as he glanced back, watching the crowds disperse from behind them. The event was now over with and they had just rode go-carts for the first time in years. He felt like they were kids again, and he took a deep breath taking everything in, enjoying the moment.

"What are you thinking?" Kim asked disrupting him from his thoughts, as she noticed he was off in his own world.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "How much fun that was and that I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to…"

"Hey," she said squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry too. I guess I just had all these feelings inside that I wasn't letting out until now. I shouldn't have taken them out on you. Do you forgive me," she asked pouting her lips into a puppy dog face. "I'll make it up to you," she added.

Jesse looked at her carefully contemplating her forgiveness, with his one song in the back of his head. "Yeah of course. What are friends for?"

'We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says'

'Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside'

Shaking his head, Jesse looked at her.

"Are you sure you are ok," Kim asked as she looked at him. "You seemed gone this time."

Jesse nodded his head. "Yeah, I, I had a lot of fun, and I missed this, missed us hanging out like this; missed us having fun together."

Kim suddenly became nervous as Jesse seemed to move closer and closer. 'Why am I like this,' she thought, as the palms of her hands started getting moist and her heart started pounding faster.

"I mean I really missed this, missed us," Jesse said again, emphasizing his words carefully. "And we could always have this much fun, together, as more than just friends."

"I don't know Jesse," she said half-heartedly. "I told you, things have changed."

"But things can be normal, even sane." He looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"I, I."

"Kim, hey over here."

Kim looked over to see Brit and Vin walk up to them.

"Hey girl," she said giving her a hug. "So I see you finally met your man," Kim teased as she looked up at Vin. "I am Kim, and this is, well, you know."

Vin shook Jesse's hand.

"And this is my good friend Brit," she said introducing her to Jesse. "We met last year on the Internet and have been best friends since. She actually grew up not far from where we grew up," she told him.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand to shake hers.

"It is, wow, you know him?" She asked Kim. "You have never mentioned it before."

"Long story," Kim said looking at her. "I will catch you up at lunch sometime, my treat."

"Sounds good girl, and sorry to cut this short, but Vin here is going to take me out to lunch. Want to join us?"

"Actually, I was just on my way to the store to pick up a couple of things. Thanks anyway, and have fun."

"Oh, we will," she winked as she said good-bye. "Talk to you soon."

"Bye girl," Kim waved.

Jesse looked at her. "She seems really nice."

"Oh, she is the best. We talk about everything and anything. I am so glad I have her in my life."

"But you haven't told her about knowing me?" Jesse asked concerned.

"Well, it isn't a subject I think about," Kim said as she searched for her keys to her car. "Please don't tell me I left them in the car again," she said to herself, but loud enough for Jesse to hear.

"Having some troubles," he said laughing as he watched her dump out the contents of her purse.

"I would shut up if I was you," she said to him, getting aggravated. "Ugh, they are not in here." She threw her purse to the ground.

"Just calm down," Jesse said bending over to pick up her purse.

"I will not calm down. My father is going to kill me for calling him." She bent down as well, picking up a few things that dropped. She caught his eyes looking at her. "What?"

"You know you are cute when you are angry like this?" He asked her.

"Ugh." She threw the few contents at him as she stood up.

He continued to laugh as he stood up himself. "Your father is a great guy. Besides, why don't I just take you wherever and I can drop you off. We only live like next door to each other."

"No, no way," she said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"And why not? Are you afraid of me or something," he asked, sensing he was getting to her.

"Of course not, it's just."

"Just what?"

"Just that I might do or say something I will regret later on," she finally blurted out.

"Like what? Name one thing; saying you will go out with me, and try this?"

"Maybe," she said looking around for some other help she could get.

"I won't ask and it doesn't have to be brought up, ok? Just let me do this, as a friend; as a best friend who just wants to hang out with the girl next door." Jesse placed his hands to his heart.

Kim looked at him. "Ok, fine, but just because I haven't seen you in three years, and because maybe I missed you a tiny bit."

"Only a tiny bit?" He showed her how much by his fingers.

"Ok, maybe a little more than a tiny," she said, as she made his fingers wider.

"No more than that?"

She looked up into his eyes. "You know I have."

He drew her into a hug. "I have missed you too, now lets get out of here," he said, not really wanting to get out of the embrace, but knowing he would want more to happen if he didn't.

"Yeah, sounds great." She smiled as he handed her the purse.

"Good." He grabbed her hand as they made their way to his car. "Oh, I know this is out of the blue, and you probably already have plans for the night," Jesse said. "But someone is singing downtown tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to join me." He looked at Kim as he dug in his pockets for his own car keys.

"May I ask whom?" Kim asked, as she looked at Jesse, curiosity in her eyes.

"Not me," he said as he unlocked the passenger side door. "However, I am sure you will enjoy them just as much."

"So, you aren't going to tell me in other words?" Kim got inside the car as she looked at Jesse.

"Nope, it's a surprise," Jesse said as he leaned against the car looking inside at her.

"Can I think about it?"

Jesse closed Kim's door and hopped into the driver's seat. "Sure…did you think about it," he joked.

"Jesse," Kim said as she looked at him. She looked into his pleading eyes. "Friends, nothing more."

"Cross my heart," Jesse said. 'Nothing more, for now.' He started the engine and they roared off; content and excited of what the future could possibly have in store for them both.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesse's Girl"

Chapter Three

Kim and Jesse entered the small club close to midnight. Groups of people filled the area as loud rock music clung to the air. Booths cluttered the wall spaces and the band on stage could hardly be seen with the crowds on the floor.

"Are you sure we are at the right place?" Kim spoke into Jesse's ear, standing close to him so as not to get lost.

"Yeah. He isn't coming on until one. Just figured we could relax and have a couple of drinks until then," Jesse said as he took a hold of Kim's hand and led her over to the bar. Stools aligned the black countertop and bottles were place haphazardly on top.

"Trying to get me drunk, are you?" Kim asked as she sat on one of the stools. She straightened out her black short skirt and her low cut blouse. She had randomly picked them out of her closet earlier that night, but as she recalled when Jesse first picked her up, she was "damn" and "unbelievable." She smiled at the thoughts and looked at Jesse for a reply.

"Of course not…one beer for me, and for the lady?" He looked at Kim and smiled.

"A strawberry daiquiri please," she told the bartender, which to her, didn't even look legal himself. She dug out her license and showed it to him. Seconds later, both appeared in front of them, and Kim took a quick sip before speaking to Jesse. "Nobody is even attacking you or wondering if you are you. At the market, it was the same way. How do you do it," she asked.

"Well, at the market, a few people were staring, but half of them I don't even know could run to try to catch me. Besides, here nobody is expecting me so they only pay attention to the music and themselves," he said as he took his beer and put some in his mouth.

"Lucky you." Kim looked around the club to see if she could notice anyone. "There looks like a crowd over there, and oh my gosh." She sat her drink down. "It's Vin and Brit. He was sure noticed." She got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Jesse asked as he took a hold of her arm.

"Over to them to say hello. Is there a problem?"

"Do you want me to be noticed?"

Kim shook her head. "I don't care, but I want to let Brit know I am here. She won't believe it."

Jesse looked at her. "I'll stay here, thanks."

"Fine with me, but if I mention you; you will have no one to stop them. Besides, they might not recognize you, remember."

"And if they do, the crowd will disperse into two places."

"Look Jesse, I am going over. If you want to stay here, fine. I'll be back over then."

Jesse reluctantly left go of her arm and watched her make her way though the crowd and into Brit's open arms for a hug. Jesse sighed.

"So you and Jesse are here too?" Brit asked as she tried to look through the crowd.

"Yeah. Jesse is back at the bar, but yeah, he heard who was playing tonight and asked me to come along."

"On a date?" Brit smiled.

"No, as friends. I have known Jesse all of my life…"

"But yet you never mentioned him except for this morning," Brit said.

"And like I said earlier, it is a long story which I rather not talk about right now. Anyways, what is going on with you and Vin?"

"Well," she smiled. "He took me out for lunch, and we had such a great time talking that we didn't want things to end, so he asked me if I wanted to go clubbing, and we ended up here." She pointed to the ground.

"Sounds good to me," Kim said as she watched Vin talking to other people while signing autographs.

"Yeah." Brit smiled as she stood aside allowing Vin enough room. "So why is Jesse over there and not here with you," she asked.

"He doesn't want to be noticed, or at least that is what he told me." Kim said as she looked at Jesse up at the bar. Her eyes opened wide as she took notice of a blond occupying her seat. 'I can't believe him,' she said quietly to herself. 'And I thought he wanted to start something or at least try.' Her heart started to hurt as water came to her eyes. "Excuse me Brit." She looked around to find a sign that said restrooms as she made her way over to the door. She opened it up quickly, almost knocking a young girl to the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she made her way inside.

Brit stood confused as she looked at Vin and then looked over to where Kim had looked. She quickly noticed and went to catch up with her in the bathroom. She opened the door and made her way over to the set of sinks where Kim stood splashing her face with water. "Hey," Brit said.

Kim looked up at her. "Hi." She looked down at the sink.

"What is really going on with you and Jesse?"

"I told you, nothing."

"Then why do you look so upset at seeing him talking to another girl?"

"Because I have known Jesse long enough to see that the reaction he has on his face and in his body language, tells me he thinks she looks good, and that he wants to get to know her better."

"So…"

Kim looked at Brit. "Because…because he wants to give 'us' a try, and has since he left to go to L.A three years ago. See, I have known Jesse all of my life. Our parents were friends since before we were born, and we grew up together. We became best friends quickly and we are sort of each other's first loves even though we won't admit it to each other, and have tried to move on with other people. Three years ago, Jesse got the offer to move to L.A. I was devastated, but I didn't want to interfere in his dream of being a star, so I told him we could never be. I broke his heart as he broke mine. Today is the first time that we have seen each other, let alone spoken to one another and old feelings have begun to surface in both of us; and I hate it Brit. I hate feeling this way."

"Well, if you love one another, then why can't things work out?" Brit asked, unsure of the answer herself.

"Because there have been other people…I have read the magazines, I see the pictures. I know that he has moved on more than once, and I have too, or at least tried, you know that. It is just so hard to know stuff about him, but not firsthand, like I used to. I would know everything about him when we were growing up. We told each other secrets to this day were never told to anyone else, and now, well, three years is a long time of just gossip and headlines. I will always be his biggest fan and I will always love him deep down in my heart, I just don't think 'us' is really a possibility any longer." Kim looked into the mirror. "Moreover, I don't think it matters anymore what I think." Tears started to escape from her eyes, and all Brit could think of doing was hug her friend and be there for her.

"You said it yourself, things have changed," Brit said. "His motion, his reactions maybe?"

Kim shook her head no, as she reached for a paper towel to dry the tears that had fallen.

The two of them just stood there, before girls walked in, disturbing them. "Excuse us," Brit said as she looked at the girl and then at Kim. "We better get out there you know, or the boys might start to wonder about us," she joked as Kim stood in place.

"Just give me a minute, will you," Kim said as Brit walked to the door and closed it behind her. She was alone. She splashed some water upon her face, before shaking off the sadness and hurt she felt inside. Opening the door, she made her way out to the floor. Looking at the bar, she noticed Jesse was out of sight and she became worried and started looking around.

"There you are," came a voice from behind her.

She turned to face Jesse.

"I was wondering where you ran off to. He is about to come on." He grabbed Kim's hand and they made their way up front next to Brit and Vin.

"My life is brilliant." The music started, the crowd started screaming, as James Blunt made his appearance on stage. Kim smiled as much as she could, as Jesse yelled and stood behind her.

"My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true."

Jesse wrapped his arms around Kim's waist as Kim stood there, feeling his body up against hers.

"I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you."

Kim started to sing and cry as she thought of Jesse and her. She took Jesse's hand in front of her, looked back, and smiled slightly up at him.

"Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end."

They both looked over at Vin and Brit who were swaying slightly with each other.

"You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you."

The crowd too was now singing and swaying their arms in the air.

"You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you."

Kim sighed as the song concluded.

"But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you."

It was her life; this was her song.

* * *

"Hey, where are you going?" Jesse yelled to Kim as he scurried out the club door and into the warm, humid air. The difference between inside and outside caused Jesse to take a breathe and he stepped back so he could feel some of the air conditioning on his arms and his neck.

"Home," Kim said as she raced to the curb like nothing else. It was about one thirty in the morning and the moon lit up the sky like it was the only light on Earth.

Jesse ran up to her and stepped in front of the pathway. "What's your rush? It is still early."

Kim looked to the ground as she spoke. "I'm tired Jesse. It has been a long day and early morn. All I want to do right now is take a quick shower and climb into bed."

"Well, I can take you home. All you had to do was let me know."

"No, I am fine. I'll just take a cab. Besides, you stay here and have fun with that blond bimbo." She spoke the last part under her breathe, and Jesse strained to hear the exact words.

"What did you say," Jesse asked as he looked at Kim.

"Nothing." She shook her head as she looked down the street at the passing cars looking for a cab she could flag down.

Jesse touched her hand and pulled her back while he spoke. "Why can't you talk to me? What is going on in that little head of yours?"

"I told you, I am tired." She pulled at her slender-framed hand, but Jesse kept a grip on it.

He could tell something was wrong, but couldn't quite put his finger on it, as he made Kim look into his worried eyes.

"Just go Jesse, ok. I know you want to go back to that girl at the bar, so just let me go home, and we will talk later." She smiled up at him, trying not to cry on the outside.

"What girl, oh the one I was talking to." Kim nodded her head as Jesse continued. "Hey, she was no one. She came over to talk, because she spotted us coming in, but her boyfriend is in some hometown band in Pennsylvania named Johnny Action Figure, and she knows what it is like to deal with fans. She wanted to keep it low key, which you know was fine with me. We were just talking and I was answering questions. It was nothing more than that, I promise."

"Sure Jesse. I know you, remember. I could see you were all into her, just admit it."

"I won't when it isn't true, I swear. She was just another fan, that's all."

Kim shook her hand away as she sat down on a dirty bench next to the road. Gum splattered the seat, and she almost screamed as she cringed at the sight of some on her hand. She peeled it away as she watched people move back and forth across the road. Jesse moved next to her.

"Are you jealous or something," he asked as he stood in front of her, kneeling down to her eye level, the whole time being serious.

"No, why would you say that?" She clasped her hands together and placed them on her lap, looking down at them.

"Because you cannot even look me in the eyes and answer me truthfully." He took her hands off her lap and placed them inside his.

She looked up at him, and tears started to escape onto the exterior of her face. "You want the truth?" Jesse shook his head yes and Kim continued. "Ok, yes, fine. I was talking to Brit and then looked over and saw you talking to this girl, and I don't know, but something triggered inside of me that I couldn't explain. It hurt seeing you talking to her, and fine, I got jealous and I apologize."

"Apologize for what? Feeling what you feel inside? Emotions are real and there is not a wrong way to feel, so people just do it all the time."

"But I am confused Jesse. When I was talking to Brit, all I could think about was that we have three missing years in our relationship that we can't get back and I hated that I was having to find out about your life through magazine articles, websites, and millions and trillions of searches. I hate that I never knew anything firsthand anymore."

"How do you think I felt? You at least got to know a little about my life, while I knew nothing about yours. You could have been engaged, married, even sad to say, dead, I didn't know. And yes, ok, I could have called to check up on you, but I was afraid you forgot about me or hated me after I left."

"No, never. You know that," Kim spoke.

"No I didn't. Once I left I was so worried , but I soon got caught up in my music, the show, and trying to move on with my life, that I was so busy to contact you and say 'hello…are we still friends yet."

Kim looked at him. "I am no different. I could have called; I wanted to so many times, but thinking and knowing you were happy out there, made me miserable."

Jesse smiled. "Yeah, I was happy, but a part of me was missing: you. God, I missed you so much and never could I forget about you, or try to for that matter, believe me."

Kim looked at him. "Really? You mean that?"

"I do, honestly." He moved to sit down next to her, but thought against it when he was reminded of the gum. "Come here." He pulled her from the bench. "You are my best friend. I don't care what you hear from now you, know now that you will be my best friend for life; always."

"Jesse." Kim smiled up at him.

"And I know I am not suppose to bring this up, but I really want you to give us a try. I know you said you hate that we have three missing years in our life, but that is what makes things exciting, and if we give this a shot, we could learn new things everyday. Come on, we could have mini fights over this stuff." Jesse started to laugh at the thoughts.

"I don't know Jesse. I'm just worried with what would happen to us if things didn't work out between us."

"Well, think about what could happen if we stay together for life?"

"Thinking far ahead, aren't you?" Kim smiled.

"I am just trying to think of all the possibilities that are out there. Also, I told you once before, I just want to think about the here and now." He slowly wrapped his arms around Kim's waist as he brought her closer to him. "What do you say…give us a try?"

Kim's head whirled around upstairs, but the beat in her heart told her another story. "Yes," she said quietly, almost in a whisper. "Yes, I think we should try this out; try us as more than just friends."

"Really?" Jesse said as he stared at her, seeing if he heard her correctly.

Kim leaned closer to him, as their lips became inches apart. "Jesse McCartney, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Jesse smiled at her. "Well, Kimberly Hill, I am glad, because I would love to be your boyfriend; the one and only."

"Good, because I wouldn't want it any other way." She leaned her head closer as she closed her eyes and left the moment of the night take control of her body and her emotions, and left the first kiss between boyfriend and girlfriend take place; one that she would never forget in her entire life.


End file.
